


A day in Life

by Kirby7485



Series: Hidden Secrets [1]
Category: vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin, Pregnant Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby7485/pseuds/Kirby7485
Summary: Ever since jimin has been born taehyung has been by his side as his twin but later does he find out that his "twin" is the son of a gang leader not to leave matters only worse Tae is his fated pair and he's carrying his pups, he hasn't even graduated high-school!! What is he going to do?? He doesn't know where to go on! But all he does know is he will do everything to protect his pups.*REVISED STORY HOPEFULLY LESS TRASH AND THIS DOES NOT INCLUDE INCEST, THIS IS FICTIONAL WORK DOES NOT RELATE BTS IN THE REAL WORLD*





	1. Chapter 1

As kids we have endless dreams of who we want to be when we grow up like an astronaut, a pirate, a police officer, a doctor etc. But as we grow older those and our natures start to show those dreams start to become distant. We can only achieve the dreams that are in our grasp but for other people that is a bit difficult, some can never even achieve those dreams like me. My dreams have become distant but doesn't mean i lost hope instead i make the best of them. I didn't think i would would be a Highschool dropout and have twins but i did. Jimin thought to himself as he looked to see his beautiful pups. He had just given birth to them a week ago, he was worried that he would be a terrible mother but that was proven wrong when his omega instincts kicked in and handled everything pretty well. He sighed and looked at his sleeping pups who resembled so much like thier father. He wondered if the pups will take after him or thier father maybe even both. He smiled at interesting thought of furure events that would soon happen in his life. Jimin snapped out of his as he saw one the twins starting to wake up, he had identical twin boys. Jimin named them Taemin and jihyung a mix of his name and their fathers Taehyung, its corny and cheesy but he liked it. It made him feel close to him and hopefully it will make his pups feel close to their father, people may wonder how did he get here? Well thats long story to begin with.

~~~~~~~~~9 months ago~~~~~~~~~

In order for the Story to begin, lets cover the ground basics starting with my family! My parents are Kim Namjoon who is an alpha and lawyer who helps omegas. My other parent is Kim Soekjin who is an omega that owns a restaurant and super overprotective of his pups. My parents adopted my oldest brother Yoongi who they loved every much then a year later my eomma Soekjin got pregnant with our second brother who was a cheerful baby named Hoseok. It was pretty much a handle full with toddlers around the house until my parents found out they would have another suprise or rather two surprises, yes that is I Jimin and my brother Taehyung but he wasnt my real brother but at time i didn't know, we'll get into the details of that later. And with that it was hectic at the house and three years later just as my parents thought they could get a handle on things, they got another surprise a baby that was born to be good in everything, Jungkook and thats my entire family.

So fifteen years later, and summer almost being over. Here I am unhappy with life, why you must ask? Well my nature was diagnosed as an Omega, if you dont know what that is. Let me teach you a little about how our social classes so theres three classes or natures the first one is Alpha which the successful type, awesome leadership skills, the second is a beta which can be your average joe, the third is an omegas and they are known to be weak and helpless but also very beautiful. I guess it has only one perk. Jimin thought to himself.

"Earth to Jimin!" Hoseok said as he waved his hand in front of jimin's face, snapping him out of his thoughts "Oh, sorry hobi what is it that you were asking me now." Jimin asked his brother

" I need you to pay attention to me, do you want to learn the choreo, in order to pass the auditions for the dance team?" Hoseok asked his little brother waiting for a response

"Yes! I do want to join and pass! Please teacher me brother!" Jimin said as he want down on his knees and begged His older brother to teach him

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it, so you better pay attention!" Hoseok said

"Oh thank you so much! You are the best dance teacher! your a, a dance god!" Jimin said as bowed down to the dance god which made hoseok laugh so hard and playfully smack jimin

"Okay we need to get to dancing." Hoseok said as he wiped a tear off from to much laughing and gave his hand to jimin to help him get up.

After two hours of practicing the choreo and perfecting it, Jimin collapsed onto the floor next to Hoseok as he tried to catch his breath. "If you danced like that at the dance auditions, there's no doubt you'll be on team." Hoseok smiled proudly at his little brother

"Thank you so much Hobi!" Jimin smiled back and hugged his brother.

"No problem anything for my little brother." Hoseok said as he ruffled jimin's hair. "Now lets go through the choreo one more time." Hosoek said as he got up to evaluate the performance.

Jimin can feel his brother's intense stare as he danced, which made him nervous but he remembered he had to be confident. He was selling himself in this dance. As jimin finished dancing, he looked at his brother to see his reaction.

"You did great, I liked how you slowly you got confident in the choreo. Your definitely gonna be on the dance team." Hoseok said as he raised his hand to high five to his younger brother, as Jimin returned the high five.

As Jimin and Hoseok left the workout room, they went their separate ways to go and chill. Jimin decided to find his twin brother and go play with him. As Jimin was looking around the house for Taetae, he passed a room and there he was taetae and Jungkookie playing video games of course. Jimin thought, a bit irritated that his own twin brother isn't spending more time with him. Instead of interrupting them with their video games, jimin just left in search to see what his other family members are doing.

As Jimin was on search to see what his family members were doing, he heard a slight rumble from his stomach signaling he was hungry. So as he headed down to the kitchen to get a quick snack but caught unexpected surprise! His parents were making out!

"Namjoon!Ah! Stop!" Seokjin moaned out as he tried to stop his husband from doing more, as jimin saw his appa slip his hand under his eomma shirt. That was time for jimin to flee the intimate scene, as jimin ran into the nearest room possible.

He found another scene unfolding instead of the scene being intimate, it was just a cute scene. There was his other two brothers, Yoongi and Hoseok. Yoongi was just laying down on Hoseok Lap as Hoseok brushed through yoongi hair. Hoseok noticed Jimin in the room and patted on the bed to sit next to him.

"What happened? Your face looks like a tomato." Hosoek giggled as he kept playing with yoongi's hair

"I uh saw eomma... and uh appa um uh well..." Jimin trailed off unsure what to say about what he had saw and just remembering it made his face more red

"Did you see them fuck?" yoongi said as he opened his eyes to see jimin's reaction

"What!No!..Well Almost!" Jimin said looking away not making any eye contact which made his brothers laugh at him for his adorable reaction.

"It's okay your not the only one who's accidentally walked in on them, right yoongi?" Hosoek said as he looked at yoongi who just raised his thumbs up as he dozed off again.

"It's just so wierd! And gross!" Jimin complained as he covered his face thinking about the intimate scene again which made Hosoek laugh at his brother again for just being so innocent and cute.

"Dinner is ready! Come down!" Soekjin yelled to get his pups to come down and eat.

Jimin saw yoongi eyes open so fast as yoongi got up to go sit at the table as Hoseok trailed behind him. Meanwhile Jimin slowly trailed behind unsure how he could look at their parents eyes when all he can just remember is their intimate scene. Jimin felt someone push him forward to the kitchen as he turn around to see who it was, it was no other then his twin brother Taehyung.

"What are doing just standing there? We can't start eating until everyone's here and I'm hungry!" Taehyung whined as he heard another rumble from his stomach then Tae proceeded to push jimin to his chair so jimin can finally sit and they can finally eat.

As Jimin sat down, he slowly grab his spoon but he felt like everyone was staring at him. So Jimin slowly looked up to see his brothers stare at him which is wierd because he was sure he didn't do anything wrong or did he forget something? Jimin wanted to look over his parents but he was still reminded by that event that gave jimin a tint of red into his cheeks thinking about it.

"Jimin, why did it take you so long to come to dinner? Are you feeling well?" Soekjin asked feeling concerned for his son

"I just uh..." Jimin trailed off and just mumbled a bit avoiding eye contact with his parents

"Are you going into pre-heat? is that it?" Soekjin asked even loooking more concerned for his son

"What?! Eomma! No it's not that! I'm just a little a tired okay?" jimin said as he looked at his parents but quickly looking away as his face was still a bit red

"Are you sure you look a little feverish." Soekjin said sounding even more concerned maybe a little too concern. Jimin could tell if this will go any longer, his eomma will be overprotective of him and coddle him.

"I'm okay, im just a little tired! Appa! Say something!" Jimin finally looked at one of his parents pleading him to say something to eomma so he can finally eat

"Baby, Jimin said he's tired but your delicious cooking will make him feel better okay?" Namjoon said as he kissed Seokjin forehead which reasurred his mate.

"Ewww Eomma! Appa!" Jungkook whined as if he didn't want to see that as he was eating

"What I love your Eomma!" Namjoon said as he kissed his mate which resulted his pups complaining and whining about how they didn't want to see that.

The rest of the dinner went out smoothly, there was talking about sports, video games, music, just everything. It made jimin forget about intimate scene with his parents when they talked about those subjects.

"Okay pups, you have two hours of play time before you go to bed. We have to wake up early to go school shopping tomorrow." Seokjin said only hearing complaints about how two hours is short or 'I don't want to go to school'

"Listen to eomma, you're already wasting time complaining." Namjoon said as he came behind his mate and put his arm around him.

Thier Appa statement made them scatter to hurry up and do their things before they had to go to bed. Jimin trailed behind Tae, this time he was going to play with him. All summer Tae has been avoiding him well maybe not it's more like he hasn't paid attention to his own twin brother. It's more like jungkook is his own twin brother. Jimin bitterly thought, okay nevermind tae has been avoiding him ever since he's been diagnosed as an omega and just because he's a omega doesn't mean he can't play roughly with tae. For all jimin cares tae can use alpha strength on him, it's not like it would hurt him well okay maybe. But Tae shouldn't ignore his own twin! Jimin can feel himself getting more irritated until he bumped into something or someone. As jimin looked up to see which brother he bumped into, it was no other then his twin brother Taehyung which made jimin frown upon seeing him.

"What wrong? What Happened?" Tae asked his twin brother

"It's nothing Taehyung, excuse i have to go to my room." Jimin said as he moved past his twin brother and slam his door shut.

Which only made Taehyung wince, first his twin brother used his full name not his cute nickname Tae and second judging by that door slam he was mad mostly at Taehyung. Which made Tae to walk up to his twin brothher room.

"Yah! Jimin-ah! What did i do wrong?" Tae asked as he knocked on jimin's door waiting for a response from his twin brother

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Jimin yelled out from his room clearly not in mood to deal with his twin brother

"But! Obviously there's something wrong!" Tae said as knocked on his twin brother door, hoping jimin would open it

Tae felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked and saw his eomma. "Don't worry I'll handle this, why don't you go on and play." Soekjin said to his pup, as tae slowly walked away

A light knock on jimin door, Jimin hear a soft "I'm coming in." which he could only assume it was his eomma. Jimin sat up on his bed as his Eomma entered the room.

"Jimin whats wrong?" His eomma asked jimin feeling his pup is quite upset

"Nothing... It's just... why is tae treating me so different since I've been diagnosed as an omega?" Jimin looked at his eomma waiting for an answer

"Maybe he's just scared how to act around you." Seokjin said as he sat down next to his pup

"But why? I'm not fragile, just because im not an alpha doesn't mean I'm not strong." Jimin said looking a bit down still

" I know but everything is so new to you guys, he's just try to adjust to his nature. Don't worry he won't avoid you, you guys are twins not mention best friends." Seokjin said as he hugged his pup. Which did make him feel better

"Um eomma just to clear this up, you were probably wondering why i was avoiding eye contact with you and appa. Well i saw uhh you and umm appa uhhh um doing..." Jimin trailed off hoping his eomma would get the gist of what he was trying to say

"So it was your Appa fault! Jimin I'm sorry you had to see that." Soekjin said to his pup as Soekjin hugged his pup and got up to leave with somewhat look of murder in his face, Jimin will probably have to apologize to Appa later.

As Soekjin left jimin room, he bumped into one of his pups and it was tae, who seemed to be listening in their conversation.

"Just try to make it up to him plus you guys will work it out." Soekjin said as he pulled his son into a tight hug

"Okay eomma." Tae replied back as he hugged eomma

Tae was thinking about going in and talking to his twin brother or wait until tomorrow but judging things the way they are, he felt like he should wait tomorrow. That way Jimin is a bit calm after eating and eating, sounds like a good plan. But then he couldn't, he had to explain to jimin everything is a misunderstanding. Tae slowly opened jimin's door and peeked inside to see if jimin's awake which indeed he was.

"Jimin I need to talk to you." Taehyung asked his brother to hear him out

"What is it?" Jimin said as he walked to his bed and sat down to listen to what Tae needed to say

"Jimin I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you, just i dont know how to act around you and I know thats no excuse for avoiding you so im sorry. Can you forgive me?" Tae said looking down hoping his twin brother will forgive him for being so stupid

"Of course, I forgive you. You are my Twin brother after all you big dummy." Jimin said as he smiled and patted on his bed to tell Tae to come and sit down with him. And they both layed down on Jimin bed.

"So your not mad?" Tae asked curiously but jimin replied with just a simple headshake of no.

"But i did notice you replaced me with jungkook." Jimin pouted as he punched his twin brother arm

"Yah! I did not replace you!" Taehyung said looking offended that Jimin accused him of such thing

"Yes! You did!" Jimin said hitting his twin brother once more

"Quit hitting me!" Taehyung said as he hit his brother back

"You started it!" Jimin replied back with more hits

"No I didn't!" Taehyung said as he fought back equally which only resulted in them rough housing. They laughed as they stopped fighting and layed back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you nervous for school?" Jimin asked his twin brother, knowing what his response will be and Jimin knows his twin isn't worried

"Well im not nervous or anything but I know we will do great. I got your back and You got mine." Taehyung smiled as he looked at his brother

"You got a point there, i guess there isn't that much to be worried about with you on my side." Jimin said feeling a bit more relaxed as he stared up at the ceiling

They both stared up at the ceiling wondering what the future would provide for them. How they would handle trials in life. Jimin turned to ask his twin brother a question but stopped as he saw him sleeping so peacefully. He couldn't help but brush his hair out of his eyes, jimin scooted closer to his brother and fell asleep beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is revised story hopefully its less trash. Im sorry i deleted all the work but a comment made me realize that i needed to improve on my story so please give me comments or any opinions and they will totally help me out anyways i'll try to update as soon as i can. Thank you for your support


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eomma is Soekjin  
> Appa is Namjoon  
> Hobi is Hoseok  
> Tae is short for taehyung  
> thats for any confusion out there

Jimin fell asleep so peacefully well maybe not so peacefully, he never knew his matress was hard not mention cold too. Jimin slowly opened his eyes, he noticed that he slept on the floor! Jimin quickly stood up only to see his twin brother taking up his entire bed! Jimin's eye brow twitched upon seeing this sight, he took the pillow from underneath taehyung. Jimin put the Pillow on top of taehyung and jumped on him.

"Yah! Wake up!" jimin said as he rolled on tae and patted on the pillow to get him awake but he was pretty sure his twin brother was wake as soon as jimin jumped on him. But he had his fun for a while until he decided to give tae a break. As jimin slid off tae so he can sit up on the bed.

"Hope you had fun, you made me sleep on the floor!" Jimin said with a pout as he crossed his arms

"Oh I'm sorry, It's just I slept so comfortable." Tae said as he yawned and stretched his arms out

"Im glad someone slept comfortably here." Jimin said bitterly still pouting

"Yah! I said i was sorry! What can i do to make it up for you?" Tae said as he pouted back he didn't like his twin to get mad at him

Before Jimin can respond to tae, he was interrupted by hearing his eomma had breakfast already and to come down and eat. Which brought an idea to Jimin's head, he'll just punish tae and he knows tae can't handle the silent treatment. It's okay to punish him a little before he forgives him, Jimin's back does hurt from sleeping on the floor. So He stood up and made his way to the kitchen with tae trailing behind him.

Thier Eomma had made American style breakfast that included sunny side up eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and hash browns. As jimin sat down at the table, he noticed that there is a plate already for him with his favorite food. Jimin knew who got his food, and it was tae trying to make it up for him.

"Okay I forgive you, I give in." Jimin said sighing in defeat he only lasted like what 5 minutes

"Really?!" Tae said smiled brightly as he was happy that his twin brother wasn't giving him the silent treatment anymore

"Of course, your my twin brother after all plus I can't stay mad at that cute face of yours." Jimin teased Tae as grabbed his face

"Yah! If anyone has a cute face it would be you cute little mochi." Taehyung swatted jimin hands away from his face and stuck out his tongue knowing he struck a nerve with jimin

"I'm not a mochi!" Jimin said as he started to rough house with Taehyung

"Eomma! Appa! They're fighting again!" Jungkook complained to his parents

Which made Soekjin scold the twins about there's a time and place for things not rough housing during breakfast isn't one of them. Which made Jungkook smile in satisfaction watching his siblings getting into trouble. This displeased them watching jungkook looking all innocent when they got in trouble. Jimin looked over at Taehyung and Taehyung looked over at jimin giving each other that "look". If you don't know what that look is, it's a look of trouble and mischief or more like the look of pulling pranks on someone like jungkook per se. Oh they were going to get payback one way or another. They both smiled at each other, agreeing there's nothing more sweet then pulling a delicious prank on someone. Well it was mentally agreeing like twin telepathy powers.  
____________________________________________________  
Everyone was in the car going school shopping before school arrived which was less then a week. Everyone was chatting and being hectic. Eomma and Appa were being lovey dovey with each other, while Hobi (Hoseok) was bringing energy out of yoongi because yoongi was being loud and full of energy. Jimin wondered how long that energy would last before yoongi past out and sleep. And the row behind him, there was Tae and Jungkookie rough housing. Then there was jimin all alone, everyone else was in their own bubble but it doesn't mean he can't join them. So He decided to join yoongi and hobi while yoongi still had his blast of energy going on.

Currently Hobi and Yoongi were singing loudly and only stopping when they were laughing.

"KIKI DO YOU LOVE MEEEEE!" Hoseok singed very loudly

"ARE YOU ARE RIDINGGG!" Yoongi joined in very loudly which made hoseok laugh of how much yoongi was into the music as him

"Cause i want ya~" Jimin joined in

"Yah! You stole my part and thats not how it goes!" Hosoek said as he pouted

"What?! How did I steal your part!" Jimin said as he pouted back and crossed his arms for more of an added effect

"What hobi means is that it was supposed to be duet with me and him, its our song well except for the sope song but one of our songs." Yoongi said as he tried to attempt to diffuse the situation

"You guys have a songs together?" Jimin questioned as raised his eyebrows

"Yeah its kinda like our thing just like how you and taehyungie have the twin thing." Hosoek said as he explained their "bond"

"Not to butt in but its kinda true I mean no one can ever understand our twin bond or how we know each other feelings like i can sense when your sad and you sense what i feel too." Tae said as he backed up his older brothers

"Thats true no one can beat our twin bond." Jimin said as he raised his hand for a high five as Tae returned the high five back

"Plus jiminie if you're bored you can always join in with me and tae!" Jungkook said as he roughly ruffled jimin hair

"Yah! My hair!" Jimin said quite irritated about jungkook messing with his hair, jimin spent a lot of time styling it.

So the only reasonable thing to do was challenge jungkookie but he would soon later regret it. For jungkook had an advantage, he was in the back row seat so he could easily rough play with jimin while jimin had to struggle to reach jungkook for a counter attack and it didn't help that his own twin brother betrayed him and joined jungkook.  
_____________________________________________________  
So thats how the car ride went so yeah it was very hectic but also very fun. They arrived at their destination at store. They all rushed out of their car and jimin was last one to exit with his messy hair. Maybe he should pull prank on tae as well, revenge is sweet isn't it? Jimin evilly grinned at that idea.

"Okay now remember, the main goal is to buy your school supplies and then if we have time we can go buy new clothes for school. Does that sound good?" Soekjin said as he looked at his pups but only finding them out of his sight.

He knew where his pups were at, and his pups were most likely trying out new outfits and shoes. Soekjin sighed out in annoyance, he should've known his pups would do this. They already probably trying out new clothes. Soekjin sighed once again but he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his husband.

"Your doing great and I will help you get their stuff too but don't worry as soon as we get home we'll punish our pups." Namjoon chuckled lightly to reassure his mate

"Your right Namjoon, Thanks I love you." Soekjin said as he kissed his husband on the cheek, then Namjoon surprised soekjin by giving him a rather intimate kiss.

What they didn't know was that one of their pups came back to help but seeing upon the intimate scene. Jimin believed they'll be fine on their own and why does this keep happening to him?! So he went back to his brothers who were currently hosting a fashion show, as they showed off their outfits. Tae and jimin made the sound effects, while yoongi did the grading of each outfit. Then it was Jungkook and Hoseok showing of each styles of their brothers outfits that they choose.

"You guys doesn't this outfit just look great!" Hoseok said as he twirled around in his outfit. Hoseok wore white sweater turtleneck over his sweater, he wore brown trench coat and ripped grey jeans with white high top converse.

"I think it looks amazing on you hobi." Yoongi said as he scratched the back of his head with a slight blush

" Yeah i think it looks great too!" Tae said cheerfully as jungkook agreed with him

Wait a minute, jimin didn't know if he was acting crazy but is there something going on between yoongi and hoseok?! They have been close to each other lately not only that its like yoongi has opened up more to hoseok then the rest of them. Something fishy is going on here, but this is no problem for detective jimin!

"Jimin what do you think?"Hoseok asked his younger brother waiting for his opinion

"I think it looks amazing but i feel like your missing an accessory." Jimin said as he heard his other brothers gasp at this which made jimin feel nervous and he hoped that he didn't hurt his brother feelings

"Dude! Your totally right it does need an accessory or more." Hoseok said feeling that the outfit isn't totally complete yet while hoseoks siblings dispersed to help find that perfect accessory that would complete the outfit.

"I got it! I think this silver satchel would look good with that outfit and you can put pepper spray in there if someone wants to fight you." Jungkook said feeling proud he found a good bag

"Well i think this hat would look good on you and complete the outfit." Jimin said as he showed the hat to his older brother

"Well my accessory is the BEST because everyone knows sometimes glasses makes the whole outfit much more amazing." Yoongi said as proudly showed off the perfect glasses to his siblings which only caused an uproar of which accessory completes the outfit

"Everyone! Quiet! I'll try all of them on!" Hoseok said as he took all of the accessories from his siblings and put them on himself

"Its perfect!" Hosoek exclaimed as each accessory completed the look and his brothers seemed to agree

"What about me you guys?" Tae said as he came out with a new outfit

"Damn tae, you made that outfit look like gucci!" Jimin said as he was impressed with his twin brother's fashion skills

"Dude you need to show me how you did that!" Jungkook asked his older brother tae to help him.

"Of course I'll help you, it's my talent to make things look gucci." Taehyung said very proudly

Taehyung would later regret that because sooner he had to help all of his siblings with outfits. From shirts to shoes to accessories Taehyung managed to help all of them. After all of them felt satisfied with multiple outfits but after looking at the pile of clothes, they needed a shopping a cart or two. So after grabbing the shopping carts and dumping the piles of clothes onto carts, now they needed to find their parents.

"Eomma!" Jungkook yelled as he went the aisle with his siblings

"Appa!" Taehyung yelled out as well

That was how it went as they went down the aisle finding their parents.

_________________________________________________

Their parents were finishing up school shopping and picked up groceries on the way.

"I'm glad that we were able to finish the school shopping and we finished also finished the grocery list too!" Soekjin said happily as he kissed his husband cheek

"See I told you we can do it, We're a team." Namjoon said as he hugged his mate from behind

"We should go find our pups now." Soekjin said as he looked at his husband

"Or we can... get some ice cream." Namjoon said as he pointed at the McDonald's inside the store

"Yeah we can do that." Soekjin said as he cuddled into his husband arm as they ordered two vanilla ice cream. They relaxed and enjoyed each other in their presence. But suddenly Soekjin felt his omega instincts go haywire, his pups needed him. So Soekjin quickly slipped out of Namjoon arms and got up quickly.

"We need to go find our pups." Soekjin said in a hurry as he left Namjoon behind

___________________________________________________

"Ugh I'm so hungry." Jungkook whined as his stomach grumbled once more

"All we need to do is find eomma in this big store then we get food." Jimin said with a bit of hope of finding his eomma

"This store is huge and we're lost! I'm hungry!" Taehyung said a bit irritated or possibly hangry

"Don't you think we know your hungry because we're all hungry!" Yoongi barked back at Taehyung

Obviously everyone's a bit hangry, jimin thought and didn't help the situation because everyone was agruing. If only they had food to calm their nerves down even a little bar of snickers could do something. Jimin looked at his siblings who seemed to be arguing about food and finding eomma or trying to find an exit to the store. Okay someone needs to break up the fight before their alpha hormones kick in and start to fight even though it's a stupid fight, jimin thought. He turned to Hoseok who's usually the peacemaker and breaks up the fights with his omega calming pheromones but Jimim noticed hobi wasn't here so he decided to trace back down the aisles to find hobi and it's not like their brothers will notice since their to busy arguing.

"Hobi! Where are you!" Jimin yelled down the aisle to look for his older brother. As Jimin walked down the sports aisle, he saw a familiar face it was hobi! He sped down the aisle to see his older brother and ask him why he ditched them but he noticed someone else with hobi. Jimin slowled down to be unoticable and enough to hear the conversations between hobi and this stranger.

"Let go of me! My brothers will kill you as soon as they find me!" Hoseok said looking a bit strained

"Aw i bet its hard to resist my alpha order you poor weak attractive omega." The stranger said as he moved closer to Hoseok as he inhaled his scent which caused Hoseok to shudder

Jimin didn't know what to do, he could run to his brothers to get help but by the time they get there to help Hoseok and this douchebag of a stranger, Hoseok will be gone with the stranger and there's also a chance of stopping the stranger but what if Jimin got alpha ordered too? Which would leave both of them defenseless with no help and the stranger would not only have one omega on his hands but two. They could break the alpha order but in doing so one would have to a strong willpower to do so but it was also very painful to do so. Then Jimin heard a whimper that kicked him out of his thoughts.

"Please stop!" Hoseok said as tears started to fall as struggled to resist the alpha order which made Hoseok let out pained whimper the more he tried to resist

"Man you're scent is so alluring not only that but you also look heavenly, i could just rape you here." The stranger said as moved in closer to Hoseok to inhale his scent as he trapped Hoseok in between his arms as Hoseok let out a broken sob

That was all Jimin needed to hear, it's as if something snapped inside him. He wasn't an alpha, he was a weak omega as society viewed him but it doesn't mean he can't fight back even though its futile. Jimin Hadn't noticed his surroundings before but he's glad he did now, they're at the sports aisle so he looked around to find anything to hit that Alpha with. Before the stranger could do anything to Hoseok, he was met with soccerball to his face which made him stumble back from Hoseok as the stranger hands went to cover his face.

"Are you okay hobi?" Jimin asked as he ran over to his brother side as Hoseok fell into his younger brother's arms. Jimin didn't know what he was thinking when he hit that alpha that hard, he silently thanked himself and Hoseok because his legs were becoming dancer legs which gave him the strength to kick that soccer ball hard enough to send the alpha stumbling.

"Yeah I'm okay, what about the others?" Hoseok sniffled still in fear that the alpha was going to do something horrible to them.

Before Jimin can respond, he was cut off by the alpha "What the hell." The Unknown Alpha growled out which made the two omegas flinch by the sudden aggression

"Who the hell are you?" The Alpha said as he stood up giving off menacing aura as he looked at Jimin which only left jimin trembling, he tried to stay strong and tried to think of something to say to scare the alpha but to no avail he thought of nothing to come up with.

The alpha sniffed the air, as he smiled evilly "Another weak omega well a chubby one at least." The alpha said with a piercing gaze as the Alpha looked at two omega's

"Yeah a Chubby one that knocked you right off your feet." Jimin said as he stood up and gave out a low growl as he gave out a piercing gaze to match the alpha which surprised the Alpha and Hoseok. Jimin hoped he looked that he was strong and not intimidated by the alpha even though his inner self was trembling in fear.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get yourself hurt!" Hoseok whispered as he tried to hold on to jimin

"Everything's gonna be fine." Jimin shakingly whispered, He hoped his brothers would find them soon.

"Looks like an omega needs to be taught an lesson. Here I'll show you why Alpha's are superior." The Alpha eyes glowed red as he charged at the Omega.

As Jimin closed his eyes and raised his hands hoping to block the attack, he embraced himself for the attack but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes to find Tae holding down the punch the alpha tried to give him.

"Don't touch him." Tae growled out as Taehyung eyes turned red as he threw the alpha off to the ground. Tae walked over to the alpha and grabbed the alpha by the shirt as Taehyung punched the alpha. The alpha fought back by tripping Taehyung and tried to punch tae but Taehyung only catching his punches. Jimin didn't want to look he didn't want to see the Alpha's fight, He didn't want that Alpha to any more of his family members. Jimin whimpered which caught the attention of Taehyung which made him distracted from the Alpha as the Alpha landed a punch on Taehyung face. The punch knocked Taehyung to the ground as the Alpha wiped off the blood of his mouth and grinned. The alpha gave a rather harsh kick to Taehyung stomach as Taehyung groaned in pain.

Jimin rushed to Taehyung side. " Are you okay?" Jimin asked as tears fell from his cheek as he held his twin brother trying to soothe his pain

"Now it's time to teach you a lesson omega." The Alpha said as he grabbed Jimin roughly by the hair and dragged him away from Taehyung. Jimin tried to Break from the alpha's grip but finding it impossible, the alpha then released jimin and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly as jimin let out a sharp cry.

"Don't dare hurt him!" Taehyung said as he stumbled to get up "Hurt me instead!" Taehyung said which stopped the alpha from kicked jimin once more. As the Alpha walked towards taehyung, making Hoseok rush to his younger brother side.

"Alright then, but before that let me do something." The Alpha said as he looked at the two omegas as the alpha eyes once again turned red

"I want you leave and go to my car which you'll find in the parking lot at the second section towards your left, three cars down it's the black truck." The alpha ordered the two omegas before the taehyung can stop them he was stricken down by the alpha. Jimin saw Hoseok get up slowly as he started to walk towards the direction the alpha told them. Jimin realized the order had no effect on him, he didnt have any time to think about the order affecting him. Jimin quickly stood up not minding the pain that was screaming throughout his body as he ran towards Hoseok. Jimin tackled Hoseok to floor preventing him from leaving.

Jimin bit his lip as he looked over to see the Alpha and Taehyung fighting. But to Jimin surprise he saw one of his brothers, It was Yoongi! Yoongi came from behind and knocked the alpha to the ground punching the alpha as Jungkook came running behind to check on Taehyung. The Alpha somehow escaped from Yoongi grasp as the alpha tried to make a run for it but was blocked by their appa!

Namjoom saw the scene, he saw his two omega sons on the floor trembling in fear, yoongi by thier side trying to release calming pheromones but finding it difficult to do so because all yoongi wanted to do was murder that bastard who did this to their family. Namjoon glanced at Taehyung who was several feet from thier brothers, Taehyung was curled up in a ball in pain as jungkook tried to soothe his brother. This made Namjoon beyond angry, How Dare This Alpha Hurt His Pups! Namjoon charged at the alpha beating the alpha with every strength he had as the alpha tried to defend himself from the attacks.

Soekjin entered the scene with security trailing behind. Security had to separate Namjoon and the unknown alpha.

Soekjin ran to his pups tears falling down "Jimin! Hoseok! Are you okay by babies?" Soekjing asked as he scented his pups making sure they are okay

"Eomma! You have to check on Tae! Please!" Jimin winced as he tried to sit up, Jimin could feel the amount of pain Tae was in and all Jimin wanted to be is by his side comforting him

"Okay I will, I'll be back okay." Soekjin said as he looked at his pups reluctant to leave them

"It's Okay eomma, I'll be with them." Yoongi said to ressured his eomma as his eomma nodded left to go see Taehyung

Soekjin rushed to see his pup Taehyung who was curled up into fetal position in pain. Soekjin exhaled with a shaky breath and sat down by his pup as he brushed his hair away from his forehead as he noticed a small cut on his forehead and bruised cheek with another cut on his lower lip. Soekjin couldn't help as more tears ran down his face.

"Oh Tae... are you okay?" Soekjin tried not to cry as he spoke, as Soekjin cradled taehyung face. Taehyung eyes fluttered open "I'm okay eomma." Taehyung said as he gave a weak smile to his eomma. Soekjin smiled as more tears ran down, how could he let this happen to his pups?

"Don't cry eomma." Taehyung said as he tried to wipe off a the tears from his eomma face. Which only made Soekjin cry more but Soekjin heard a sniffle behind him that caught his attention. Soekjin turned around and saw his youngest Jungkook crying, Soekjin pulled jungkook to a hug as he let his pup cry.

"Im... sorrrry... Tae... if ... only we came... by sooner!" Jungkook said as he cried more

"Your okay... Dude... stop you're gonna make ... me ... cry!" Taehyung said as he started to cry which then like the domino effect all the pups started to cry.

This made Namjoon snapped out of his anger to the unknown alpha. "Okay im good i won't hurt him, i just want to see my pups." Namjoon said as the security guards stopped restraining him and let namjoon free.

"Is um the paramedics coming by soon?" Namjoon asked the security guards concerned for the wellbeing of his pups

"Yes they should be here any second as well as some cops to ask some questions." one of the security guards responded

"Okay Thanks." Namjoon said as he saw one the paramedics arriving on the scene with cops trailing behind and handcuffed the alpha.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jimin sat on cold metal table as he lifted up his shirt to reveal bruises all over his abdomen. He winced when the doctor touched his abdomen. They were at the hospital getting checked up, Hosoek was fine currently being interviewed by the police officer.

"Okay Jimin, you just have a couple bruised ribs that should heal around three weeks to seven weeks, I'm going to prescibe you some pain meds okay?" the Doctor said as jimin nodded and took the prescription from the doctor.

"Thank you." Jimin bowed as he walked away, as he was greeted by his family outside in the waiting room.

"So how was it?" Soekjin asked nervously hoping it was good news

"I'm fine eomma I just have some bruised ribs but the doctor's prescibed me some meds, how is tae?" Jimin asked shifting the attention to his twin brother who hasn't came back from his check up. Jimin was worried and upset at himself, he couldn't protect his brother, he watched him get hurt. Jimin felt guilty, he should've done something! Why is he so weak? He really is an weak omega as society viewed him.

"He'll be okay, don't worry." Soekjin ressured his pup which helped jimin calm down then Jimin heard the door open, he quickly turned around waiting for his twin brother to come out.

"Taehyung has a couple broken and bruised ribs, we patched some of the cuts on his face and hands, he also has sprained wrist and mild concussion im going to prescibe some pain medications and splint for his wrist. I also suggest he gets plenty of rest and try to take it easy with physical activities." The doctor explained to the family as the doctor moved out of the way where taehyung standing.

Jimin quickly ran to tae and hugged him so hard, he felt like if he let tae go that Taehyung would disappear. Jimin felt arms wrap around his waist which pulled him closer to the hug. The peaceful moment was ruined by jungkook who hugged them tightly and the rest of the family trying to hug tae.

The family arrived home after getting the prescriptions and being interviewed by the nice police officers. My parents were definitely going to press charges against that alpha especially eomma who seeked out for blood. Eomma rushed Hoseok to his room, then Taehyung then me. Eomma was going to baby us for sure and not let a single one of us out of his sight.

So here I am laying on my bed extremely bored as my eomma gave clear instructions to rest and not get out of my bed. But I couldn't stop my thoughts of getting out of bed to go check on Tae. So I got up out of my bed and peaked my head out of the doorway to make sure the coast is clear before I can sneak into taehyung room. The coast looked clear so far so I quickly ran to Taehyung room that was right across from mine.

I slowly walked to his room, Taehyung seemed to be sleeping dammit mission failed. I walked closer to the bed seeing Taehyung peaceful sleeping expression. I lifted the cover and snuggled with tae, I put my head on tae chest. I knew he was awake when I did that. "I'm sorry tae." Jimin whispered lightly

"I have a feeling that apology wasn't for waking me up." Taehyung said only meaning to tease jimin a little bit

"I'm sorry for waking you up too." Jimin said with a light chuckle then jimin realized something, he quickly sat up on tae bed "Ah sorry, I forgot about your ribs I'm even hurting you more." Jimin said as he tried to leave the bed only being pulled back by tae hugging him and holding him still

"Yah! None of this was your fault you were just trying to protect Hobi, I sensed with our twin powers that something was wrong." Taehyung paused and looked at jimin

"I told you I will always have your back." Taehyung said with cheeky smile as he held out his pinkie

"And I will always have your back too." Jimin smiled brightly as their pinkies interwined as they made thier pinky promise as they did in the past.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Tae asked with a mischievous grin which made jimin smile back. It was time for payback. They quickly got up well they tried too with some help from each other. They peaked their heads out the doorway to see if the coast was clear. "I heard Jungkook was going to take a shower in 10 minutes, I bought some red dye that we can switch with the shampoo." Taehyung said with a diabolical grin his plan was perfect

They crossed the hall quickly and entered the bathroom. "I'll be the lookout, I'll tell when someone comes." Jimin said as taehyung nodded in agreement. Taehyung unscrewed the shampoo and dumped the shampoo down the drained meanwhile jimin kept lookout. Suddenly Jimin heard Jungkook, how jimin knew it was jungkook because he heard footsteps running up the stairs and "I'm great at anything im going to polish my skills now." so one can guess who it is.

"Jungkook coming up the stairs hurry!" Jimin whispered to Taehyung "Distract him, I just need a few minutes." Taehyung said struggling to pour the dye into the shampoo bottle

As jungkook walked down the hall, heading towards the bathroom to take his bath. Jimin blocked jungkook path to go to the bathroom.

"Uh what are you doing?" Jungkook questioned his older brother

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." Jimin said as he smiled sweetly at jungkook

"Yeah suree, are you trying to distract me?" Jungkook said as he raised his eyebrow to jimin

"Uh no plus how would you know that I'm trying to distract you?" Jimin shoot back at jungkook

"Uhhhh because im great at everything and I happen to be an expert mind reader duhh." Jungkook shoot back at jimin

"Uhhhhhhh okay since your a great mind reader then what is my mind thinking now?" Jimin shoot back at jungkook

"Uhhhhhhhh Your thinking of a way to distract me." Jungkook said getting more impatient with his older brother

"You know move it, I need to polish my skills." Jungkook said as he moved jimin out of his way to go to the bathroom and shower

Before Jimin could stop him he was held back by tae! "You did it?!" Jimin said in shock

"Hell yeah i did!" Tae said as he raised his hand for a high five as jimin returned it, the mission was an success.

They went to their separate rooms to relax and celebrate thier success. They awaited to hear a shriek from the bathroom about jungkook hair but jungkook was taking a long bath then usual. Just as Jimin was about to fall asleep from waiting for scream of success of thier prank. Jimin heard a scream for sure but it didn't sound like jungkook?

"EOMMA! MY!MY! HAIR IS RED!" Hosoek screamed as he ran out of the bathroom

Jimin quickly ran out of his room seeing Hoseok stumbling out of the bathroom with a bright red hair, running downstairs towards eomma. Jimin looked right across the hallway where Tae was standing in shock.

"EOMMA! JIMIN AND TAEHYUNG DYED HOSOEK HAIR RED!" Jungkook shouted as he told his eomma

"JIMIN!TAEHYUNG!" Thier Eomma yelled as Jimin and Taehyung stared at each other.

"Oops." They both said in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure posting this chapter, i debated about it several times but in conclusion i decided to post it anyways, it may have seemed it's going fast but the events that happened will be mentioned in the future chapters or will be connected with future chapters along the way. Please comment they always help me improve my stories, thanks for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin sat up in his bed as he stared at the delicious tray of food was on his bed. Jimin really should be throwing a tantrum by not eating his food but that was hard to do from hearing a slight grumble from his stomach. His body betrayed him, what's that saying mind over power? So can't he use his mind to poof that hunger away, he could always sleep off the hunger but what if he woke up even more hungry?! Some of you may wonder why he was throwing a tantrum well that because he's grounded to his room, why you may ask. He and Taehyung accidentally dyed Hoseok hair red when it was meant for jungkook and they were supposed to resting instead of pulling pranks.

The delicious food once again hit jimin nose which made his stomach let out once again a noisy grumble. He could eat it, he does need to eat in order to heal his body right? One measly bite couldn't hurt plus this will shut up his stomach. Jimin grabbed the spoon and dug his spoon into the rice porridge, his stomach grumbled once again indicating he should hurry up. Jimin brought the spoon to his lips, he could smell the porridge hit his nose again. Jimin licked his lips as he went to take a bite he stopped by hearing light knock on his door.

"Come in." Jimin said softly as he was curious to see who it was visiting him, as the door open slowly only revealing hoseok with his bright red hair as he held his rice porridge bowl

"Can I eat with you?" Hoseok smiled softly asking jimin

"Of course, you don't need to ask." Jimin giggled which hoseok smiled brightly at the answer. Hoseok sat on jimin bed and paused for few seconds before saying "You haven't touched your food." Hoseok said surprised with a hint of guilt

"I was debating whether I should sleep or eat my food." Jimin scratched his head, he was partially lying. Jimin didn't want to tell Hoseok that he was throwing a tantrum and the reason why he was throwing a tantrum which would only make Hoseok feel more guilty.

"which one did you decide?" Hoseok asked jimin, at the right time Jimin's stomach grumbled that gave the answer to Hoseok which made Hoseok laugh his head off as Jimin blushed in embarrassment.

"Yah! It's not that funny." Jimin pouted at Hoseok, still embarrassed that his stomach betrayed him.

"Okay, Okay, I'm Sorry." Hoseok giggled at his cute younger sibling, a comfortable silence fell after that as they took a couple bites of the rice porridge.

"I never got to thank you for stepping in amd saving me but also wanted to say I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me." Hoseok said as he seemed to be holding back some tears

"You don't need to thank me your my brother." Jimin said as he put his hand on Hoseok shoulder as he continued "It must have been painful to resist to an alpha order, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jimin said feeling sad his older sibling went through such thing

Hoseok winced at Jimin words, as it brought the memory of how the situation even started. Hoseok watched his brothers agrue before he could even step in, he felt a hand on his mouth and heard the order 'follow me and be quiet'. There he was his body submitting without his will, he felt like he was kicked out of his body and watched himself walking with unknown alpha. Everytime he tried to resist, it was like his instincts screamed at him as well as his body. It was an imaginary intense pain that was made up by his instincts that just told him to shut up and listen to the alpha or this burning agonizing pain will make you. It was exhausting both mentally and physically, it's no wonder why there's laws against alphas using an alpha order on omegas.

Hoseok took deep breath and shook his head, as he shakily exhaled "I'm fine but thank you really for saving me." Hoseok said sincerely

"You shouldn't thank me i did dye your hair a bright red afterwards." Jimin lightly teased hoseok

"Oh? This? I think red suits me." Hoseok joked as he lightly punched jimin

"Ow! I think you broke a rib." Jimin said as he acted to be in pain and over dramatic about it

"What?! I just hit your arm, quit being a baby!" Hoseok giggled as Jimin even acted more dramatic

"Oh the pain!" Jimin said as he fell back onto his bed and clenched his chest

"Whatever!" Hoseok giggled as he started to playfully fight with jimin of course minding of his injuries.

Just as the play fighting continued their eomma walked in to check on them. They froze with jimin laying on the bed pinching Hoseok cheeks as Hoseok was on top hovering over jimin as Hoseok was trying to tickle jimin instead it looked like Hoseok's hand was snaking up under Jimin's shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Soekjin screeched which made the boys separate from each other

"Nothing." They both said in unison "We finished our food." Hoseok said as he gave the empty bowls to his eomma

"Yeah and you're supposed to be resting, the both of you." Soekjin said sternly as he watched one of his pups leave Jimin's room while the other one sat on his bed upset.

"Jimin the doctor said to eat and rest, you're body is healing from the traumatic events it went through." Soekjin tried to reason with his pup, hoping his pup would understand

"But it doesn't mean you can lock me up in my room." Jimin bitterly said he just wanted to be with others not trapped in his room healing when he can be healing with his family

"So you can go play and get even more hurt, i know it hurts to breathe because of your bruised ribs even more when your playing with your siblings." Soekjin said with more reasoning and his eomma did have a point. 

It does hurt to breathe but he can power through the pain. Jimin couldn't find any other reason to agrue with his eomma so he turned his back to eomma and began settling into his bed not facing his eomma.

"Okay I'll let you rest." Soekjin said as he left Jimin's room, trying not to be hurt by his pup. Its hard to raise bunch of stubborn teen pups especially because they take after thier appa.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Jimin woke up to sound of laughter downstairs and hearing another grumble from his stomach. He needed food bad and his eomma didnt give him food. Jimin debated if he should get out of bed and get some food or just lay in bed and die of hunger. It was then he realized his eomma was letting leave his room so he join the others, he felt happy but guilty as well for lashing out at his eomma then that was replaced by hunger. He'll apologize later, he needed food now. Jimin got up quickly out of his bed, speed walked down the hall and down the stairs. He didn't want to run because he would be breathing so hard and that would be using his chest so it would hurt so much to do so.

"Jimin! It's about time you joined us!" Soekjin smiled brightly as he motioned his pup to sit in the chair next to his twin brother

"Yeah I would've joined sooner, if someone woke me up." Jimin said bitterly but soon after he regretted saying that, he didn't mean to be rude to his eomma. That made him feel worse, he needed to apologize maybe after dinner.

"Here I already got you a plate." Soekjin smiled brightly at his pup which made jimin feel even worse for lashing out at his eomma.

"Thanks." jimin said trying not to sound sarcastic but it probably did. Jimin inhaled the food, it was just to good to take his time and savor it.

"Hey are you mad at eomma?" Tae whispered to jimin

"What do you mean, I'm not mad." Jimin said as he hoped he didn't sound sassy

Before tae could talk more to jimin, tae was interrupted by his brother. "What are you guys talking about?" Jungkook asked his curious of what they we're talking about perhaps they were plotting against him yet again?

"Nothing why?" Jimin said this time hoping he sounded sassy, it was no fair that jungkook got them in trouble while jungkook acted innocent.

"I don't know, i'm just bored and it looks like you guys are plotting something again." Jungkook said as he looked bored but what he didn't know was that he offended the twins with that statement

"What?!" Taehyung said shocked and quite offended, tae hasn't came up with any prank ideas since the last one got him and jiminie in trouble

"Why would we do that?" Jimin chuckled lightly, there was no way they are pranking anyone again not until they had a solid plan but that wasn't the point

"What are you guys talking about? Planning to dye my hair another color?" Hoseok said as he joined in the conversation

"We weren't planning to do that!" Jimin and Taehyung said in unison as they tried to defend themselves

"If you were to dye my hair, please don't do it a bright color." Yoongi said as he teased the twins of their failed plan to get jungkook

"Really? But I think you would look great in mint green hair." Hoseok said as he smiled brightly at Yoongi

"Nah I think he would look good in purple." Taehyung said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in chair satisfied with his answer

"How about grey? He would look good in grey." Jungkook suggested but it seemed like he was teasing yoongi

"Do you want me to look like a grandpa?" Yoongi said not pleased with the thought of coloring his hair grey

"Well you already kinda act like one." Jungkook said which caused all the siblings to gasp at the burn jungkook threw at his brother

Which only made yoongi lunge at jungkook as yoongi began to rough house with jungkook. It was perfect time to get a well deserved revenge, jimin looked at Tae, who was already looking at jimin with a look of mischief. They both smiled each other it was about time jungkook got his own taste of his medicine.

"Eomma! Appa! Jungkook and Yoongi are fighting!" Tae and Jimin said in Unison

"Jungkook! Yoongi!" Soekjin said as he began to scold his pups about that dinner wasn't the time to rough house.

Jimin felt such satisfaction watching his eomma scold jungkook, jimin knew tae also felt satisfied too. Is this what jungkook felt when he would get us into trouble with eomma. Although Jimin did feel bad taking down yoongi but he also felt that yoongi will take his revenge on them. Jimin winced at that thought, yoongi punishment was more sinster then pulling pranks.

"Oooo You guys are gonna be totally in trouble with yoongi, i wish you guys good luck." Hoseok said as he laughed at the twins pale faces

"We were only trying to get jungkook in trouble not yoongi." Tae said as jimin nodded his head in agreement

"Yeah but you could said eomma jungkook is picking a fight with yoongi then jungkook would've been the only one in trouble." Hoseok said to the twins, and they should've said that. Now they have to face punishment with yoongi.

"Good luck you guys may the gods be with you." Hoseok said as he patted tae shoulder and tried to pat Jimin's shoulder but he was too far and Hoseok didnt want to get up from his chair.

Jimin winced at that thought of yoongi getting revenge, well how bad could it be right? Maybe Jimin and Tae can distract him with games, it is family game night. He just needed to find a way to get yoongi into the games, that way by the time family game night is over yoongi will be too tired to act out his revenge. It would save them for today but not for tomorrow, they'll need another plan for that. He'll discuss that later with Tae, right now he needed help getting yoongi tired.

" Hey tae I think I got a plan to save our butts just for today." Jimin whispered lightly to tae

"What is it?" Tae whispered lightly as he was curious to see what Jimin's plan is

"Since its family game night, how about we make yoongi get into the games that he'll tire himself out so he won't do his revenge on us cause he's so tired." Jimin suggested as he whispered

"That's a great idea but how do we get him into the game? He'll be too busy plotting our deaths." Tae whispered back to jimin 

Tae did have a good point once yoongi sets his mind to something, he'll think of ways to achieve his plans. Yoongi wouldn't want any distractions against his plans but a certain red head could get through yoongi. That certain red head also manages to hype up yoongi as well.

"We just need to use Hoseok and we'll be safe." Jimin whispered as he smiled but he also apologized to Hoseok in his head for using him.

"Good job jiminie, you saved our lives tonight now we just need to execute our plan." Tae whispered as he was impressed by his twin brother skills.

Jimin and Taehyung continued to whisper about their plans as they went in detail on how they should execute it.

"What are you guys planning now?" Jungkook asked curiously as he watched his two brothers whisper to each other

"What? We're not planning anything." Jimin said as he tried to brush off jungkook's comment

"Then why are you guys whispering? If you're not planning anything." Jungkook retored back

"We're not planning anything, we were just thinking of what game we should play tonight." Tae said as he put his hand on Jimin's shoulder to reassure him, that their plan was safe.

"I know what game you should play!" Jungkook said cheerfullly as he suggested his idea to the twins which seemed way to perfect not to play the game or mutliple games.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The family finished the dinner as they headed towards the living room to finally start game night. Jimin and Taehyung had plenty time to plan operation 'Get yoongi tired as much as possible so our butts could be saved' especially with jungkook helping them even though he didn't know he was contributing to the plan. The family settled in as their Appa Namjoon brought over some board games even boring puzzle games that their Appa suggests but they never play the puzzle games.

Jimin and Taehyung sat in their favorite spots on the couch, excited to play and hopefully save their butts from yoongi. This will give them some time before yoongi tries to destroy them tomorrow. They would have more time to plan another plan because yoongi is not a morning person and he'll be too tired to destroy them. So in the afternoon yoongi will strike but Jimin and Taehyung will come up with plan to distract yoongi from destroying them. The main goal is to hopefully make yoongi forget to destroy them in the first place.

"Jungkook come sit with us." Jimin said as he patted a spot that he saved on the couch as jimin other family members settled into the couch.

Jungkook raised his eyebrow, quite confused on why the twins wanted to jungkook to sit with him but he didn't think to much on it on "okay." Jungkook said as he sat down on the spot jimin saved for him

"Okay what games shall we play tonight?" Namjoon said as he looked at his pups and his mate who shouted of ideas of what they wanted to play for game night

As everyone shouted their ideas for game night, Taehyung cleared out his throat which made everyone stop shouting their ideas " I got the ultimate games for game night, let's call it something like Olympic games but before I go into detail what's in the Olympic games. First we need to split off into teams." Taehyung said

"Okay do you want us to draw numbers or have someone pick out teams or we can choose our own teams?" Soekjin said as he awaited for his pup response to how the team is chosen.

"I'll be choosing the teams for family." Taehyung said as he began to split the family up into teams

"Appa and Eomma you guys are in a team." Taehyung said as his parents looked quite displeased 

"Why can't I be in a team with my babies?" Soekjin complained to his pup

"I'm also curious too, you guys would be lucky to have my genius brains and my hidden power of destruction." Namjoon said with such great confidence but caused an uproar instead

"Yah! Your power of destruction isn't hidden, my earbuds are still broken because of you." Yoongi said bitterly not able to listen to his music 

"One time appa looked at my phone, then the screen broke! And that wasn't a ghost!" Jungkook said as he pulled out his phone with a broken screen to show his family

Everyone agreed that their appa hidden power has more cons then advantages. "Anyways the next team is Hoseok and Yoongi." Taehyung said waiting to hear some complaints but heard none

"I'm fine with that." Hoseok smiled brightly as he turned to look at yoongi who also smiled in agreenace. 

"The last and final team is me, jimin and jungkook, the victory team!." Taehyung said proudly which caused an uproar between the other teams on who's best.

The games were starting, it was a simple game that everyone knows but there was a twist to this simple game. The game was a combination of hide n seek and freeze tag. The player who's it has to find the other players, whoever's found first has the chance to run away before they get tagged. To even make it more exciting they decided to play in the dark but they prepared the house first removing the delicate furniture into the kitchen which was a no going in zone as well as the upstairs. This gave them to only play in main floor and the basement.

"Okay whichever group finds the other groups the fastest and tags everyone. Is the winner of the first round of the Olympics." Tae said to the other teams as they nodded their heads to agree with tae and the rules.

\------------------------------  
The first round started, the seekers for this round was hobi and yoongi they started to count up to 1 minute before they start seeking and tagging everyone. While everyone was hiding Jimin decided to go to the basement, he knew the perfect spot to hide in. Jimin ran down the stairs, as he headed to one of the three rooms in the basement. The room that he was headed to was the storage room, jimin slowly opened the door to the storage room and quietly shut it behind him. He didn't want anyone to hear where he was, he found his spot. It was behind a couple of boxes, and table was nearby so he pulled the boxes towards the table so it could hide him perfectly. Jimin felt satisfied as to where he was hiding until he heard the door open which was wierd. Jimin didn't hear them say they were going to find them yet, he heard some steps coming towards him. Then he smelt an all too familiar scent, it was the scent of morning dew mixed with pinewood a bit of a forest scent.

"Yah! What are you doing here?!" Jimin hissed out as the person made more noise 

"Jiminie?! Is that you?!" Tae said shocked trying find out where jimin was hiding 

"Find your own hiding spot!" Jimin hissed out once more 

"Sharing is caring!" Taehyung said as he tried to find jimin once more

"Yah! Stop it! We're gonna be found out!" Jimin said as he started to argue with tae not realizing that yoongi was sneaking up on them.

"No we're not if you only would have shown your spot, I would be quiet!!" Tae hissed back as he started to shuffle closer to jimin not realizing he was leading yoongi to both of them

"Yah! Dont come over here!" Jimin said as tried to fight off tae from taking his hiding spot 

"Yah! I just wanna be close to you~" Tae whined as he tried to hide with jimin while jimin tried to push him out

"Flattery won't wo-" jimin stopped fighting as he felt a shiver go down his spine, he felt menacing aura and his instincts telling him to run. Jimin looked at tae who had the same look as him, they slowly turned their heads to only to see evil smirk on yoongi face. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Hoseok and the others heard screams coming from the storage room. Hoseok sighed "well should we tell them that the game is over?" Hoseok said as he looked at his brother and his parents 

"Nah maybe after yoongi is done with them." Namjoon said he winced when he heard evil laughter coming from the storage room 

"Well eomma and appa don't you guys think you should do something?" Hoseok asked one more time as his parents looked at each other before answering to Hoseok

"Well you see...." Soekjin trailed off trying to find an answer to not to break up yoongis evil doings to the twins 

"Your eomma has to make me some lunch for work so he can't." Namjoom butt in to save his precious mate 

"Okay then appa you can help them then." Hoseok smiled brightly at Nanjoon 

"But your appa can't! He has to help me pack his lunch!" Soekjin said as it was his turn to save his mate 

"It takes the both of you to pack appa lunch?" Hoseok questioned his parents as his parents nodded their heads 

"Okay I guess." Hoseok said as he turned around to head to his room while his parents sighed in relief 

"Well I think it's great that yoongi is getting revenge on them." Jungkook said as he followed Hoseok 

"Wait a minute! Were you in on this too?!" Hoseok questioned jungkook

"Duh, I'm great at everything especially planning a revenge." Jungkook said as he headed to his room leaving a shocked hoseok in the hall

\---------------------------------

Jimin walked up the stairs, he swore he'd never make yoongi mad again. Jimin didn't even want to remember the torture he just went through right now. To get his mind off from remembering these events, jimin decided to go talk to his eomma and sincerely apologize to him. The guilt was eating him alive and his eomma was just nurturing him. So Jimin headed to his parents room which was on the main floor since the upstairs was for him and his brothers.Jimin knocked on the door of his parents which he heard 'come in' by both of his parents, he slowly entered his room to see his parents laying next to each other watching tv. "Um Appa? Is it okay if I can speak to eomma alone?" Jimin asked his appa "Of course!" Namjoon said as he got up and left the room so now it only Jimin and his eomma as an awkward silence had begun. "Um eomma, I just wanted to sincerely apologize. I know that you were only doing your best for me and it wasn't right to snap at you. I just don't know what's going on with me lately and I know that isnt an excuse but I'm truly sorry." Jimin said looking down he really didn't know what was going on with him lately "Your fine my baby, I know what your going through it's hard with all dealing with all these new emotions and new body experiences as an omega but your okay and I forgave you." Soekjin said as he got up to hug his pup "Thank you eomma." Jimin hugged back as his eomma started to scent jimin and calm him down even more. His eomma sat jimin down on his bed and sat beside his pup "what's on your mind?" Soekjin asked his pup curiously knowing something was bothering his pup still. "Um eomma well.... it's about the attack um.. you know how that alpha had order us to head to his car well it didn't work on me and I mean I'm a omega right so it should've worked on me unless there is something wrong with me?" Jimin asked looking at his eomma who held a blank expression "Maybe you misheard him, he might of only commanded Hoseok and your still adjusting to being an omega, there's nothing to worry about" Soekjin smiled at his pup.Maybe Jimin was wrong maybe he did hear wrong, there was so much things going on in that situation.

"Okay thank you eomma." Jimin smiled at his eomma and hugged him before he left the room. His eomma was right theres nothing to worry about, I mean he is still adjusting to being an omega. 

\-------------------------------------------------

It was night time, Everyone was headed to their bed getting ready to sleep. Namjoon just finished getting out of the shower and changing into his clothes while his mate was already in their bed perhaps reading a book before sleeping. Namjoon brushed his teeth and headed towards their bed and he was right his mate was reading a book. Namjoon began settled down in his bed as Soekjin shut his book and turned off the lamp. Soekjin snuggled into namjoon, trying to inhale his scent. Something was on Soekjin mind still about the conversation he had with his pup.

"What's going on?" Namjoon said smelling a slight distressed scent as Namjoon began scenting Soekjin to calm him down

"It's the conversation I had with Jimin." Soekjin said as he shivered as Namjoon hit his sensitive bundles on his neck.

"I thought the conversation went well?" Namjoon questioned as he rubbed his face against the sensitive bundles. Namjoon really did enjoy Soekjin scent it was sweet vanilla mixed with lavender. 

"It did went well except jimin told me that the alpha order didn't work on him." Soekjin said as he inhaled namjoon scent. 

"What?! But how??" Namjoon said in shock as he looked at his mate

"I dont know either! I mean an alpha order can't work if your already mated so their mated pair can alpha order unless jimin has a fated pair but that's a myth!" Soekjin said as he stressed more concerned about his pup

"Well look at it like this, jimin is new to being an omega maybe his instincts aren't fully there." Namjoon tried to explain but he himself didn't believe either 

"Yeah your right." Soekjin sighed as he snuggled into Namjoon 

"We'll be fine." Namjoon said as he held Soekjin tighter and kissed his forehead before he slept. Maybe everything is okay and maybe Soekjin was overreacting but he couldn't stop feeling this uneasiness that something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that took forever! Thank you for giving your support! Please comment they really do help me improve my story! Thank you guys again!


End file.
